1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-projection system and a data processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A multi-projection system is known in which a single data processing apparatus and a plurality of display devices such as projectors, liquid crystal displays or the like are connected via a wired vide cable, and contents output by the data processing apparatus are projected by the plurality of display devices as a single large screen. Further, in the multi-projection system in which projectors are used as the display devices, a process of providing an overlapping area for projections by the plurality of projectors is performed in order to smoothly display edges of images that are adjacent in an upper and lower direction or in a left and right direction. Such a multi-projection system is used for a digital signage, an electronic whiteboard or the like.
Patent Document 1 discloses a multi-projection system in which a plurality of data processing apparatuses and a plurality of display devices are respectively connected with each other in a one-to-one manner. In this multi-projection system, an image of a content that is previously stored in a memory of each of the data processing apparatuses is projected by the corresponding display device and a projected image from each of the display devices is aligned on a screen while a part of the projected image being overlapped so that a screen such as a menu or the like is displayed on the entirety of the screen as a single large screen.
However, according to the multi-projection system disclosed in Patent Document 1, it is necessary to connect the plurality of data processing apparatuses and the plurality of display devices in a one-to-one manner, and to previously store the content output by the display device in the memory of the corresponding data processing apparatus. Thus, it is impossible to display contents, as a single large screen, respectively output by a plurality of computers such as a desk top screen or the like that is currently displayed in each of the data processing apparatuses, by aligning by display devices the number of which is different from the number of data processing apparatuses.